How Do You Like
by Annie Coomes
Summary: 15th in Happy Days series, a collection of 10Rose fluff which lacks continuity so can be read in any order. The Doctor wakes up with one a question that he never thought could hold so many answers how do you like....


15th in happy days series... a collection of 10/rose fluff with no continuity so can be read in any order.

Summary: The Doctor wakes up with one a question that he never thought could hold so many answers - "how do you like..."

Lyrics by Dean Martin

How Do You Like...

The Doctor knocked loudly on the bedroom where Rose slept; when she didn't answer he opened the door and peeked his head round. She was fast asleep, deep within her duvet like it was her burrow, he smiled at her and tip toed over to where her head lay amongst the mess of pillows. He gently tapped her, again and again until he was shaking her – only then did her head move and her body rolled over

'Hmm' she mumbled sleepily as she tried to burrow her head back under the pillow

'Rose?' the Doctor called softly

'What?' she grumbled as she snuggled into her duvet. He grinned when he saw one of her bare feet looking so venerable sticking out of the end of the bed, he slowly walked over to it, slowly lowering his hand as he did. The he began to tickle her – she kicked her feet in reaction and jumped up out of bed trying to hold in a giggle as she hurled her pillow at him

'Doctor!' she yelled as he ran out of the room laughing.

The door shut and the pillow collided with it, Rose sighed and got out of bed not even bothering to walk past the mirror as she made her way to the door. She opened the door and began to walk along to the corridor but paused when she saw the Doctor by the stove, she pressed her lips together trying to prevent a giggle from escaping as he tied his apron around his waist. She grinned to herself, loving the light hearted moments of their lives where they could just be with each other – she picked up a glass of orange juice she saw on the table and gulped it down. She let out a satisfied sigh and turned to look at the back of the Doctor

'Well?' she asked as she plopped herself down into a chair, he turned around with a faint smile twitching at his lips

'Ah, you're up then' he smiled. She shook her head at him

'What's for brekkie?' she asked as she stiffened a yawn. He pulled a face of feign shock

'Who says I'm cooking for you?' he asked. She stuck her tongue to the edge of lip, the way she did when she was trying not to smile.

'Well as your lady of leisure, I expect this sort of thing' she told him in her best posh accent. The Doctor smiled at her and bowed

'Yes my Lady' he mocked. She glared at him with a smile

'So? My breakfast?' she asked, her face now in a full blown smile that nearly knocked the Doctor off his feet.

'Well it all depends, how do you like your eggs in the morning?' he began as his voice dove into a deep song.

'I like mine with a kiss' she laughed back as he twirled around the kitchen holding a spatula

'Boiled or fried?' he continued in his bass voice, a smile lighting up his eyes

'I'm satisfied as long as I get my kiss' she sang back as the Doctor twirled around the kitchen shaking his hips

'How do you like your toast in the morning?'

'I like mine with a hug' she giggled as he picked her up out of her chair and lifted her into his arms so he could swing her around the room.

'Dark or light?' he asked as he beamed down at her

'The world's alright as long as I get my hug' she whispered as she wrapped her arms more tightly around him.

'I've got to have my love in the morning' Rose sang out as the Doctor released her and sent her flying out still gripping onto his hand. She span around on her toe and came flying back towards him

'Or the rest of my day is positively mayhem' he bellowed out so it rang around the Tardis – Rose then collided with his chest and let out a hearty giggle

'I'm a regular monster' she warned him as she wagged her finger in his face before jumping back so she was an arms reach away

'How do you like your eggs in the morning?' he asked again with his eyes sparkeling, Rose turned and began to slowly walk around him, their eyes meeting

'I like mine with a kiss'

'Up or down' he whispered huskily as he walked towards her. Rose's face lit up in a smile as he stopped before her. He gently placed a hand on either side of her face and looked down into her eyes – to Rose it felt like he was looking down into her soul.

'I'll never frown, eggs can be almost bliss' she whispered as his forehead fell onto hers. Their noses were pressing and Rose looked up at him with one last fleeting smile

'Just as long as I get my kiss'


End file.
